Forbidden Love
by Feel-Carpe-Diem
Summary: Alice and Bella have been best-friends. After Edward has a sudden change in his behavior, Bella and him drift apart. Making Alice and Bella closer than ever. The two start feeling a little more that friendship.
1. Chapter 1

After Jacob rescues me from the water and drives me home, I tell him to stay outside. Mainly because I see Carlisle's car. I wonder why the Cullens are back after Edward left me here broken. When I walk in, Alice is pacing between the kitchen and living room biting her nails.

"Alice!" I am full of surprise and hug her but Alice pushes me away.

She shouts, "Are you going to tell me how the hell you are alive?" I see the worry in Alice's eyes. When I don't say anything and stand there confused Alice tells me about her vision.

"I was cliff diving. I am totally okay." I say as calmly as I can.

Alice looks confused and murmurs, "I didn't see you get out the water…" Like on cue, Jacob enters my home. Alice shoots daggers his way with her soft orange eyes; somehow, she can look scary with soft eyes.

"I just can't see past you werewolves!" Alice accuses Jacob. He simply laughs at her comment. When he is done laughing and sees Alice and I don't think it is funny, he straightens himself up.

Jacob mutters, "Well I can't get over you _dead _people still on earth blending in with living people." Alice rolls her eyes and shoots right back.

"I never asked to be like this! Plus I don't shapeshift into a flea infested smelly hairy animal!" She hisses and Jacob growls. I can't just sit here and let them go on and on…

I holler, "Stop!" The two turn their heads to me so I continue, "Don't fight, right now is not the time. Jacob, maybe you can wait in the kitchen, or something? I am guessing Alice told Edward and we need to talk."

"I am not going to leave you here with this deadly bloodsucker without any protection." Jacob glares right back at Alice.

Before she can say anything, I tell Jacob, "Alice won't hurt me, she is my best-friend." He seems taken back by that with a small trace of hurt on his face.

"I am not leaving you." Jacob doesn't turn his head to me, but it is easy to tell who he is talking to. Alice still stares at Jacob with a deadly look in her eyes. There is nothing but silence for the next few minutes. It is starting to seem awkward now watching my two best-friends glare at each other while I am just standing here. I wonder when Dad is getting home…

Right when I am about to tell Jacob (again) to leave Alice and I to talk, the front door opens revealing my father.

"What is going on here?" He asks after the door is shut and his coat is hung.

I question what he means, "What do you mean dad? Just a good friend hang out."

"Well, Jacob's family and Alice's have never got along. And they're glaring at each other so… What is going on Bella?" Dad raises one eyebrow.

I quickly reply, "Jacob and I were hanging out. He was simply dropping me off. Now Alice and I are going to."

"Actually, I am staying and Alice is leaving Charlie." Jacob fakes a large smile. All four of us just stand there weirdly.

I finally speak up breaking the silence, "I changed my mind. Alice and I are going to hang out for a bit. Jacob you need to get working on that car right?" Jacob seems to start getting it and he nods.

"Well, I will be upstairs Bella." Dad smiles and jogs up the stairs.

Jacob whispers, "You are not staying alone with _that._" He points at Alice.

"Rude much?" Alice stares at Jacob with a smirk. I grin feeling this is actually kind of nice. A good two enemy hangout with one neutral. Jacob hops onto the couch and lays back like he is about to take a nap.

I simply ask, "What are you doing?" Jacob smiles and closes his eyes. Alice and I make eye contact and nod. I tiptoe outside to Carlisle's car; Alice doesn't have to, she is swift. Once we are in the car, Alice freezes for a couple of seconds.

"What did you see?" Is the only thing I can think of saying. Alice stares out the windshield for a couple of seconds. Jacob starts walking out which catches her attention and we are driving off super-fast.

She stammers, "Ed… Edward. He thinks you are dead and is going to reveal himself to humans… Then the Volturi… They will…" Alice doesn't bother to finish the sentence, she doesn't have to. I already know what they will do to Edward, They will kill him.

"Okay Alice, keep driving. We can make it before it happens." I try and keep both Alice and me calm. I really don't know where we are going at all but, I trust Alice. She isn't lying, there is no way. I wonder how long until Edward reveals himself. How is he going to reveal himself? Edward could show super-strength, super-speed, mind reading, or how his body sparkles like diamonds…

We abruptly stop in front of a huge church. People are all wearing red and cheering, being happy. As I look around at the sandy desert like place full of happy people, my gaze falls onto the church again. Two main doors are wide open and someone is standing there. I can't really make out who.

"Bella, that is Edward over there," Alice points to the doorway, "You need to stop him from revealing himself." I turn and look at Alice not sure if Edward is really there. She looks at me, then out the window.

Then back at me with anxious eyes, "Go!" I blink a couple of times and unbuckle my seatbelt, open the car door closing it as I walk away. I pick up my pace when Edward starts to walk out.

"Edward!" I wrap my arms around his neck and push him into the shadows. He mumbles some words and tries to go back out.

"Open your eyes Edward…" Edward does as I say and turns to me. One problem, his eyes aren't the nice gold like orange. They are… pitch black.

Edward smirks darkly, "Bella? You are alive? Baby!" He pulls me into a tight hug. Hearing him smelling me gets me uncomfortable. Edward wouldn't, right?

"Edward, Alice is outside. We need to go." I try to get out the hug but he pulls me even closer still smelling me.

Edward says in a compelling voice, "No Bella. Everything is fine in here. Just us two, in the dark. Where nobody can see. Let's go where nobody can _hear_." He drags me farther down the long and dark hallway. I kick, and try my hardest to get away. With every move, he goes faster and holds me even tighter. Edward is practically crushing my bones.

"We are nice and safe from others now. Well, I am. You might feel some pain. It'll be over if I suck you dry." Edward grins his eyes showing complete hunger. I need to get out of here.

He frowns now, "Don't struggle baby, don't. You might even live if I can stop myself which, is unlikely because of your blood. It is so… intoxicating." Now I punch him in the face. Ouch! Bad mistake. Just like when I punched Jacob in the face, my hand probably is broken or sprained.

Now I feel excruciating pain. It is familiar. When James bit me! I can barely look to see Edward's teeth sinking into my neck and him drinking furiously. I scream in agony because I am hurt inside out. Hurt inside because Edward would do this and out because, well, having your blood sucked out your neck isn't very pleasurable.

"Edward! Stop!" I try and yell but it comes out as a whisper. Slowly, I am losing consciousness. No way can I think straight anymore… Feeling this pain from Edward. The damn bite. It all is pulling me away. Not just from consciousness, but from life.

Someone yanks Edward off of me, "Oh my! Bella! Edward!" The twists Edwards head around and back breaking it making his body go limp. I am about to close my eyes when I see Alice above me speaking and sinking her teeth into my neck. Maybe this is like last time, vampire bites me and sucks my blood letting the venom go through me at the same time. Then a nice vampire swoops in and takes the venom right out.

"You'll be okay Bella…" I hear a voice say. Alice maybe? I can't tell. Already closing my eyes and seeing complete blackness.

_**[AN] I know the chapter doesn't include the main idea yet. I just don't want to rush into things. Maybe it can go slow and still be entertaining eh? Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

"How can you be so stupid?" A voice says loudly, "He left you for a reason." All I can do is stand in complete white. I see nothing but white going on forever. No sky, no lights, just white. I must be dreaming because after Edward… did what he did, I wouldn't be in some white place. I don't know where I would be but, I know it wouldn't be here.

The only thing I can do is wait, wait for consciousness to return to me. It's not like I can do anything other than wait. Nobody is here besides for the voice. I cannot tell if it is male or female, if it is someone old or young. Just a voice undecipherable.

I hear it again, "This is you if you didn't go to Edward." The scenery completely changes. Now, grass is beneath me with large pine trees and a clear blue sky. The sun is shining nice and high giving a warm feel.

"This is the perfect place." Jacob's voice appears to my left. His voice is different though, it is older and more mature. I turn my head and see Jacob with short spiky black hair holding a picnic basket and blanket. Jacob looks about twenty with shaved cheeks and chin. I can tell he had a beard because of the dark mark where the hair was.

Next to him, stands a woman. She has beautiful flowing hair, a slim figure wearing an orange & yellow dress. The woman is holding a baby in her arms inside a blanket. I squint a little and recognize who it is, it is me.

"You would be happy with Jacob and a baby." The scene disappears into the same bland white room.

After a few minutes of silence and processing Jacob and me being happy without Edward in my mind, the scene changes to where I am right now. Well, I think. Alice might have moved Edward and I somewhere else. Edward's body is limp and Alice is drinking my blood occasionally stopping to see if I am awake yet.

"Seeing Edward got you here." The voice says darkly. Who is this voice? Maybe it is my subconscious mind. It is all just strange…

"Time for you to wake up." It says in a whisper.

Even though it is dumb, I say, "Wake up? I don't want to wake up to… _him_." I am already awake though. Lying in a bed with Edward curled in a ball on the opposite side of the room we are in.

"You're awake!" Alice says with relief. I turn and see her in an armchair gripping the armrests really aggressively. I try to sit up but can't because my neck is in pain.

Alice says without moving, "Don't try sitting up, you are still injured badly." I barely nod not daring to speak.

"I am sorry Bella, so, so, so sorry…" Edward says in the most depressing voice I have ever heard. It makes me want to cry.

Alice asks, "Edward, can you go get Carlisle so he can stitch Bella up?" Edward nods stands up, and glances my way with devastated eyes and walks out the door.

"He couldn't stitch your neck because you were sleep. Carlisle needs to give you an anesthetic to make sure you are painless. And to do that, you need to be awake." Alice tells me in a strained voice. Maybe she shouldn't be in here because Alice seems like she is forcing herself not to do something.

I say in a quiet voice, "Alice, if you don't want to be in here… then go ahead. It just looks like you are anxious to get out or forcing yourself to not do something. I don't know what it is but, I can tell something is wrong and you don't want to be in here." There is nothing but silence.

"Bella, I want to be here with you because you are my best-friend. It is just _hard_. I want to be here, if I didn't, I simply wouldn't." Slowly, I turn around to face Alice. She is looking at me too but still gripping the arms of the chair really, really aggressively.

My train of thoughts go back to Edward. How long could he have gone without hunting? His eyes were pitch black which means Edward was ravenous. He is back to his normal self, sort of. Edward must be different knowing he just sank his teeth into my neck.

My neck. If Carlisle didn't stitch it up, how did they cover up my neck? I put my hand to where Edward bit me.

"Ow!" I say out loud because the padding covering the bite and holding off the blood, doesn't hold the pain. It hurts a lot but not as much as when Edward first bit me. Alice is immediately by my side. She moves my hand back to my sides and whispers, "Be careful."

Alice then returns to her seat gripping the arms less harshly. The door to the room opens revealing Carlisle with Edward trailing behind. Carlisle is holding a syringe which I would usually be afraid of but after seeing Vampires, it is a grain of sand on a beach of my fear.

"Edward, Alice, you two should probably leave because, you know." He says getting gloves on. Alice nods, she stands up and walks out the door with Edward. Without hesitation, Carlisle removes the padding and injects the fluids from the syringe into my neck. At first, it burns then feels like nothing is even there; I am feeling numb.

Carlisle speaks up, "We are all very sorry for what Edward has done. He hasn't had any kind of blood in a very long time he claims. Edward is deeply sorry and feels a lot of remorse. You will feel better soon, the wound will heal completely within a week."

"What about Charlie?" I ask in a whisper even though I cannot feel the pain. Carlisle says nothing as he stitches my neck. I ask again, "What about Charlie?" This time in a voice just a little louder than a whisper.

Carlisle continues working, "Rosalie told him that you decided to hang out with Alice a bit longer like a, sleepover." He continues, "Don't try to talk for at least a full day okay?" I nod slightly because Carlisle did say to not to talk. I know it wouldn't mess with his handwork because it was only a tiny nod and Carlisle is very experienced in medical.

"Okay it is all finished Bella. Remember, no talking for 24-Hours unless necessary. You are safe to be in the same room as Edward now but not alone. And don't worry, your neck is completely sealed so no blood will be leaking out." He smiles looking so young but he is a vampire, "We will leave you to rest here and either Emmett or Alice will come up here to keep watch on you so when Edward is ready. Feel better." Carlisle takes his gloves off, puts them in a small white bag much like a purse then is out of the room. When did he grab that bag?

I am too tired to think right now. Some rest won't do any harm, right? Carlisle did say he would leave me to rest.

~*3*~

Barely opening my eyes, I can already sense someone is in this room with me. I turn my head and see Alice sitting in the armchair she sat in before. She looks peaceful but alert at the same time.

"Morning Bella." She smiles at me, I return the smile and nod. I really want to speak but Carlisle said I shouldn't for a full day. Maybe a few words won't hurt…

I whisper to Alice, "How long has it been?" Alice immediately switches from a normal expression to one full of concern.

"Bella don't try to talk, Carlisle said you need to not talk for a full 24-Hours." She tells me. "And it has been a few hours. You have about twenty more hours to go." After that, Alice still has the same worried expression.

I talk again, "What do we do? Just sit here or…?" This time instead of just looking at me and talking, Alice puts one of her fingers on my lips to shush me.

"That is exactly what we do, now stay quiet. Please." After a few seconds I nod. Only then, Alice removes her finger off my lips.

I speak again, "We should go to the movies or something instead of just sitting here." Alice rolls her eyes with a smirk and ignores my suggestion.

"Come on, I will stop talking if we go…" I trail off. Alice shifts her sitting position probably to be more comfortable. I sigh and lie on my side to face her fully. "Alice, I know you want to go. They have a new movie out about a guy who loses his memories and runs through a maze. I have read the books and it is awesome!" In a flash, Alice is next to the bed on her knees and inches from my face.

She says, "_Please _Bella, no talking until the hours are done." Now my question is, how in the world can people get their breath so minty?

"Only, if we can have fun. I will suggest again, a movie." I smile hoping I got to her so we can get out of here. Alice stares at me with a blank expression and her head cocking to the left a little. Her eyes shows that I caught Alice; she and I are going to the movies.

Oh boy I was wrong, "We are not going to the movies or anywhere until you are healed." Alice laces her fingers, puts them on the bed, and lays her head on them facing straight at me.

"I guess we can talk until I am healed then." I gaze into Alice's soft and bright amber eyes. We both just sit there looking into each other's eyes. I can't take it anymore, we need to do this like, now.

I say quietly, "I need to do this Alice, it is tearing me apart on the inside." I place my right hand on Alice's left cheek. Her skin feels cold but, not vampire cold. Like she is still human. Alice doesn't move, she just stares at me like we were before.

Slowly, I lean in and press my lips against Alice's. She doesn't respond immediately but does after a couple of seconds. Alice kisses me back passionately, more than I could have asked for. We pull apart and smile at each other.

We both lean back in and kiss more furiously. I get butterflies in my stomach as we continue to kiss. Her lips moving on mine feels so amazing. Alice nibbles at my bottom lip. When she stops, my tongue finds its way into Alice's mouth. We both fight for dominance and she wins of course with the powerful strength she has. Her tongue explores every centimeter of my mouth.

Then she retreats letting me put my tongue in Alice's mouth. Oh how good it tastes, it tastes like me chewing a piece of peppermint gum. I stop kissing her mouth move to kissing Alice's neck. She moans quietly probably so nobody hears.

When I move my mouth back up my head twists the wrong way and my neck is full of pain.

"Ow!" I wince in pain placing my hand on my neck. Alice is back to super alert and has the worried expression on her face. She lays me back down on my back.

Alice says, "I am sorry Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you. Just lay back down." Just like that, the moment is gone.

"It's okay Alice, it isn't your fault." I say feeling the pain once again.

She leans down and kisses my forehead, "Don't speak right now, you need to heal. I will go get Emmett to watch you, it is his turn anyways."

I shut my eyes as Alice walks out the room ever so awkwardly. Within seconds Emmett is in the room sitting in the armchair Alice was in. Alice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Can you be more specific on the reviews. Thanks for the two reviews I got even though they were negative : I will try to make my stories better but I need to know how (like specific reviews).**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Well Bella, you have only three hours until you can talk again. You slept a really long time I wasn't sure if you were dead or not." Emmett says from the armchair when I open my eyes feeling dizzy. I sit up on the bed and ask, "Why do I have to stay in this room?"

"I just said you have three more hours to go without talking and then, you talk? Come on Bella." Emmett looks at me with the same smirk he always has. I swing my legs over the bed realizing I am wearing different clothes. On my legs are grey baggy sweatpants and on my torso is a baggy grey shirt to match.

Thankfully, I still have on my bra & tank top. On my feet, are white fluffy socks; they are very comfortable when my feet touch the ground.

Emmett asks me, "Where do you think you are going?" His right eyebrow is raised.

"Out of this room. I cannot stay in here for another minute." I stand up and walk toward the front door. I do lose my balance a couple of times but make it safely.

Emmett tells me, "I wouldn't open that if I were you." I ignore him and turn the handle to open the door. When I open it, Alice is standing there with her arms crossed.

"Stay in the room." She grins and shifts her weight to her left side. I blush remembering the small moment we had before she left so Emmett could watch over me.

I simply say, "No." I try to push past Alice but she stands solid as a rock. I don't stop just hoping, hoping, she might budge.

"You can leave in three hours." Alice stands her ground. I roll my eyes and try pushing Alice again with no luck. Emmett chuckles in the armchair.

After what feels like forever of me trying to get out the room I say, "Can I at least get some food?" Within seconds Esme is behind Alice with a plate in her hands. There is spaghetti on the plate looking super fancy.

"I thought you'd never ask." She smiles at me. Alice steps aside just enough so Esme can hand me the plate. Then Esme hands me a fork and napkin.

I say, "Thanks." She nods and walks away leaving the space where she was empty. Just as soon as it was there, the space is completely filled by Alice.

"Better eat up, it'll help pass some time." Emmett tells me. I sigh and sit down on the bed eating my spaghetti slowly. When I am about to get up, the door to the room is shut once again. When I look at the door Edward is standing in front of it.

I turn to Emmett and he says, "Time to make-up you two." Instead of the smirk, he has a serious look which means, no joking around. I don't even know what to say right now.

"Bella… I am really, really sorry. I was-" I cut Edward off, "I'm going to stop you right there. You don't need to say sorry. If anything, it is _my _fault. I stupidly went with Alice to find you when you _left _me. I was stupid to think you care about me." Edward looks at me with eyes full of regret.

He says, "I do care about you. The hunger consumed me and I smelt your blood. I just… I am sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me but I am sorry."

"Okay." I do not want this conversation to go any longer right now because I am just trying to get out of here and go home.

"Okay?"

"Okay." I say concluding it.

Edward scowls, "That is it? I just said sorry and love felt stuff and all you say is '_okay_'?" I nod.

"I am glad I left you." He says and slams the door when he walks out.

_'I am glad I left you'._ I play over and over in my head. He is glad? I never felt so… awful. I felt awful when Edward left me but now, hearing him say he is glad he left, it is just really, really wrong. My heart has been shattered put back together, and shattered again.

"He didn't mean it. Just a bit on edge." Emmett says comforting me. I shake my head and change the subject, "Can you take this downstairs?" I hold out the plate Esme gave me which only has a little spaghetti left.

Emmett nods, takes the plate and leaves the room, and he left the door wide open. Just because I am curious, I walk outside of the room. We are not in the Cullen's house in Forks. I have no idea where we all are. I am standing in a long hallway with three doors to my left, three doors to my right, and straight ahead is a staircase leading down.

The walls are made of a wood that was painted white and under my feet is purple carpet. Since I do not know the rooms, I walk to the stairs. The staircase is really long so I am not sure if I can make it because I am still wobbly.

Placing one hand on the wall and the other on a railing, I start walking down. When I am halfway, Edward appears at the bottom. He doesn't make eye contact with me at all. Edward starts up the stairs and reaches me.

"Can you move your arm?" He asks in a deep and scary voice.

I ask, "Can you tell me why you are glad you left?" Edward sighs and forces my arm down. He pushes past me and is up the stairs in a room slamming the door just as he did earlier. Don't cry Isabella, don't cry.

I suck in the tears and continue walking down. At the bottom, there is a shiny wood surface as the floor with windows everywhere. Like, they're walls but, windows.

"I see you are up." Jasper says from a couch next to a fireplace about a good ten feet from me. He is reading '**_To Kill a Mockingbird_**' turning the pages every few seconds. I turn to my left and there is even more space. Nothing but space. The only furniture is around Jasper. A couple of couches and like three armchairs.

Rosalie is also reading but she is sitting on the floor by the fireplace. I cannot tell what she is reading because the title isn't as big and bold as Jasper's book.

"I leave for like two minutes and you are out the room. I should have known." Emmett smiles. I just shrug smiling myself.

He tells me, "It is time for you to get back in the room and heal for the few hours left." I shake my head. I do not want to be stuck in that room any longer. I don't want to be with Edward right now and he doesn't want to be with me. Emmett wants me in the room so really, the only other person I know that is here and is my friend is Alice.

"Where is Alice?" I ask Emmett. Rosalie looks up from her book and so does Jasper. He looks like he is really in pain and Rosalie looks like she is waiting for something to happen. Emmett stands there motionless. The three Cullen's just stare at me.

"What?" I ask confused like seriously, don't stare at me like that. Then Rosalie speaks up, "Who wants to be the one to tell her?" Emmett puts his hands up like he is surrendering and shakes his head. Jasper then shuts his book.

He says in a depressing voice, "Alice is in her room, first door to your left upstairs." He then stares at the ground. "Don't worry either Bella, no need to keep your kiss thing with Alice a secret." I just stand their wondering, how did they know? Alice wouldn't tell because it would hurt Jasper. Emmett wasn't there, neither was Edward, Esme, Carlisle or Rosalie. They all were in the house though… Of course! Their vampire senses, heighted hearing.

"Oh uh…" Is all I can manage to get out. Then I stare at the ground myself. "That was a mistake, I am sorry." Before anybody can react I walk up the stairs and knock on the door Jasper told me, first door to the left.

No answer. I knock again really hoping she is there so I don't have to go to the room again. Alice swings the door open and is staring at me with a blank expression.

"Need anything Bella?" She asks with a low tone.

I shake my head, "No just wanted to hang out." I fiddle with my fingers not knowing really what to do while we just stand there.

"Hanging out with me might be a mistake." Alice says. Oh jeez I need to really watch what I say in a house full of vampires. I tell her, "It won't be a mistake to hang out. I thought we were best-friends." Alice thinks for a minute then grins showing her big dimples. Then she opens the door wider inviting me in.

Inside her room is a futon which is black and dark red; it is in bed form right now. The futon is in the back of the room in the left hand corner. Near the front is a bookshelf with shelves all the way to the ceiling filled with books. On the back wall it is a large sheet of one window. Other than that, the room is completely empty.

"What do you want to do?" Alice asks me leaving the door a crack open. I shrug. "I actually do not know. May I sit?" Alice nods so I sit on her futon crossing my legs and still examining the room. Alice comes and sits next to me.

"We can talk." Alice suggests. I actually don't know what to talk about. "About what?" I look straight into her beautiful amber eyes.

"I don't know how about…" Alice puts a finger on her chin like she's thinking and finally says, "How has school been going?"

"Well, school has been going same as always, the plain boring six classes." I tell Alice sighing, "Wish you were there."

Alice smiles, "Well, maybe I will go back." She grabs a hold of my hand and we sit there like that. Holding hands and I eventually close my eyes and rest my head on Alice's shoulder.

"Getting some sleep on my shoulder?" Alice asks me in a soft voice. I reply. "Just resting my eyes." I actually do start drifting off to sleep. Right on the brink of sleep, I decide no sleep right now. I have been sleeping long enough the past day.

I open my eyes and sit up again, "Alice, can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything." She says with the calmest voice I have ever heard. Should I tell her? She is my best-friend but she has a boyfriend, but I really like her. Life is so confusing. I guess I should tell her because I just asked if I could.

Time to get it out, "First, can we go someplace else so no vampire can hear?" I really do not want nobody else to hear what I am going to tell Alice. They already heard the other thing.

"I don't know, you should be in bed still." Alice stares at the floor not making eye contact with me.

"Please?" I ask one more time. This time, she agrees. We run downstairs and out the front door but thing is, I cannot run well with the neck pain. "Guess we'll put me being a vampire to use." She smiles again.

Alice bends over letting go of my hand so I can jump on her back, so I do. I close my eyes and hold on tight because I did this with Edward before and I know better than to have my eyes open.

Edward. I feel a little pain in my chest from thinking his name. Just forget about him Isabella, forget about him right now.

"Okay, we are far enough from all the vampires in the house." Alice tells me. I open my eyes and get off of her back. The scenery is beautiful. There are huge pine trees surrounding the little clearing we are in and grass and flowers growing everywhere.

I can see the sun really well from here and it looks amazing. "Like the forest?" Alice asks bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah. It looks so much better than in forks honestly." Since she is right next to me I hold her hand. "You wanted to tell me something?" Alice raises one eyebrow.

"Yes, that is right. I wanted to tell you…" I pause not knowing how to start because Alice has a boyfriend, Jasper, and she might not feel the same. "I have this feeling for you actually. And… It isn't like a friendship or a best-friendship. Like… I really like you but, it is more than that…" I say hoping Alice wouldn't just run off because she hates me.

Instead of running, she smiles, "I could tell." Then she leans in to whisper in my ear, "I like you more than you can imagine." Her breath against my ear brings chills up my spine. I can't believe it. It is really, true, Alice feels the same way.

Without any warning like earlier, I place my lips on Alice's for a couple of seconds before letting go. While we were in that kiss, she did kiss back slowly with her soft lips.

"Where do we go after I heal?" I ask after thinking about the short kiss. Alice blinks and says, "Back home of course. School for you starts in a month anyways." I nod and ask, "You are coming back right?"

Alice then looks at the ground, "Probably not."

"Oh… why not?" I ask really confused on why she wouldn't want to stay. Alice doesn't say anything, she just hugs me and of course, I hug back.

"Alice? Why not?" I ask again really wondering why she wouldn't stay.

We just stand there for what feels like an hour until she finally says, "Jasper wants me to go with him. He wants us to live on our own." Just like that, my heart is shattered _again_.

"Okay." Is all I say not knowing what to say. We just stand there in an awkward silence. "So…"

"So…" Alice repeats what I said. "You know what, I will stay." I immediately kiss Alice's cheek and hug her. She wraps her arms around me to my back. After we stop hugging, I lay my head on Alice's stomach while she is laying upon a tree.

I ask, "What are we going to do?" Alice's body vibrates as she speaks, "About what?"

"Us. Are we going to act like nothing ever happened, or keep being us as a secret, not keep it a secret or…?" I really like Alice but I am not sure how this is going to work.

"We should not keep it a secret. There is nothing to be ashamed of." She tells me in a confident tone. I smile. I guess I only really felt for Alice. Well, now I do. Edward only hurt me and acted like he liked me. Can't believe I never saw how amazing Alice is, I was just blinded by Edward and his face.

I am not saying Alice isn't hot but Edward is like, hot-hot. Okay, I need to get out of my thoughts. "What do you want to do right now?"

"To just be together."

~*3*~

"You two are now a… item?" Edward asks me with rage in his eyes. I nod slowly. He paces the room and punches a hole in the wall, "Well, you two have fun being a duo. I on the other hand will go and find my love which is probably… Jessica. I was just using your stupid self to get to her so, bye." In a flash, Edward is gone.

"He doesn't even mean it Bella just… he is angry that is all." Carlisle tells me. "I guess…" Is all I can say. I like the old Edward not the guy that is him now. I have Alice though; if the old Edward is to come back, I would be with Alice still.

"You two cannot be together!" Jasper hollers as he jogs downstairs. "What?" I turn to face him but Jasper, isn't Jasper. All I feel is rage and fury but it really isn't me, it must be Jasper's emotions.

He then hollers the worst words I could ever hear, "I forbid you two to love each other!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Forbid? Did you really just say _forbid_?" I stare at Jasper with anger in my voice. The guy can really change how people feel. I actually do not want to feel this rage, I want to be normal me. Not to have manipulated feelings.

Carlisle speaks, "Jasper, it is not your choice." He opens his mouth to talk again but Jasper screams, "I do-" He quiets his voice, "I do have a part in this. After all she is my girlfriend well, ex-girlfriend. Either way, I can tell Alice that Bella, is not the one for her."

"Dude, you don't own Alice." Emmett says from the couches. "I will only allow it if I get to do one thing… turn her." This has everyone silent. Turn me? I have asked for it in the past to be with Edward but now, I see how stupid of a thought that was.

Alice comes running down the stairs now, "Jasper, there will be no turning of people okay?" She steps in front of me facing Jasper.

"If you truly love her like you…" Jasper laughs a short laugh, "Like you _loved _me then, you would let me turn Bella." He steps forward until his face is inches from Alice's, "I am turning her one way, or another." Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward are all downstairs around Alice and me.

That doesn't stop Jasper. Now a new wave of feelings has rushed into me. Instead of anger, rage & fury, I feel hunger and famine. The others probably are craving blood whilst I am hungry for food like lasagna, cheeseburgers, and ham.

"You are not turning her." Rosalie says defensively. Jasper turns his head to her, "You are only saying that because you don't want her to waste her human life to be a vampire."

Rosalie repeats, "You are not turning her." I have been bitten by three vampires now. First, James, then Edward to save me. Thing is, he bit me again but, to harm. Alice then came in and saved me. I am actually tired of being saved. I want to be able to take care of myself but not as a Vampire.

Being a strong and independent woman is what my mom always said I should be. I really want to protect myself but, I guess when you are surrounded by vampires, you can't really be strong as a human. I also know another thing I do not want, is to go through that same pain. It is ridiculously excruciating and will make someone go insane.

Jasper says, "Oh Alice, the only one standing in my way. I will ask nicely and if you say no, I will force you to move." He pauses, "Can you please move out of my way?" Alice stares at him and doesn't move or speak.

"Force then." Jasper grabs a hold on Alice's arm and tries to push her away but she stands as solid as a rock. "You are not turning Bella okay? She has suffered the bite twice without turning, I do not think she wants to go through it again." Alice says in a really quiet voice. He then punches Alice in the gut catching her off-guard. Then he throws her across the room.

Jasper lunges towards me but Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and even Edward all stop Jasper. I take this opportunity to go to Alice. When I am at her she simply tells me, "Lock yourself in the room at the end of the hall. Do not come out until I say."

"But Alice…" I don't want to leave Alice right now, I want to be with her. "Go Bella!" Alice yells getting to her feet. I kiss her on the cheek and bolt towards the stairs. I do as Alice says, go inside the room at the end and lock the door.

I sit on the bed wondering why Jasper would want to turn me so badly when all that happened was Alice and I liking each other. Why Edward would suddenly hate me then try to help protect me. How would this all end?

~*3*~

"Bella, you can come out now." Alice says from behind the door. I open it and she is standing right in the doorway. Her shirt is torn in several places as well with her jeans. I immediately leap into her arms hugging super tightly. "Are you okay? What happened?" I ask worried questions as I am still attached to Alice's body.

She hugs back and says, "I am just fine Bella no worries. He just put up a good fight." When I let go of her she shows a reassuring smile, "I am taking you home in few minutes because today has been a long day."

"Okay." I say and Alice walks to her room. I follow curious on what she is doing. "What are you doing for the few minutes?" Alice goes to a wall and… opens it!? Must be a hidden closet.

She tells me, "I am going to change my clothes. I am not going out looking like this." I do not know if I should stay or…? "Want me to give your privacy?" I ask Alice.

"Only if you want." Is what she says. I guess it wouldn't be weird anyways because, it is like changing in the locker rooms at school or at a sleepover with your friends. I close her bedroom door and put my back against it.

Alice just pulls out a tank-top, a shirt, and a pair of jeans. She puts the clothes on her futon that is still laid out as a bed. I get butterflies in my stomach as she removes her tattered shirt. As quickly as that shirt was off, a new one replaced it. Now she is wearing a black shirt. Then she removes the tattered jeans placing on a pair of dark jeans that has 'badass' written all over them.

"Okay I am ready." She smiles and places my hand in hers intertwining our fingers. We walk out of her room and downstairs out the front door. None of the Cullen's are to be seen besides for the one right next to me.

We go to Carlisle's car and I sit in passenger. Alice drives with one hand on the steering wheel and one in my hand. "I will be staying at my old home. You will be staying in yours. I will come over if you want but if not, you know where to find me." She looks straight into my eyes. I smile and nod.

"I want you to come over." We both gaze into each other's eyes but Alice has to continue looking at the road so we can get back to Forks safely.

~*3*~

"Wakey, wakey." I hear and open my eyes. Alice is leaning over me with her eyes looking like they're glowing; so beautiful. I smile and quickly lean up enough to kiss her on the lips. She smiles against my mouth as I do hers. Oh god, I don't even know how my breath smells.

"Okay let's go inside." Alice tells me once we break apart the kiss. I sit up and see we are parked outside my house. We hold hands as we walk through the door. "I'm back!" I shout to my father.

"A warning would've been nice Bella you know, before you left." I hear my father says as he walks down the stairs. When he sees Alice his expression shifts. "Hello Alice."

Alice smiles and uses her free hand to wave a small wave, "Hello Mr. Swan!"

"Are you two…?" He doesn't need to finish the sentence. I smile and nod. "What about Edward?" I just shake my head not wanting to explain any of it.

My father walks into the living room, "I will be watching T.V. if you need me."

"To my room?" I ask Alice. "Yes, to your room." She replies. We smile hugely and I lead her up to my room. Once we are in, I shut the door and pull Alice close to me. I place my right hand on her left cheek and without a delay I kiss her.

Alice moves her hands to my waist and pulls me even closer. She kisses me right back moving her lips on mine as if we are in a rhythm. We then make our way towards my bed and continue kissing. We end up on our sides facing each other. Her left hand on my right cheek, whilst her right arm curves under my side to my back. My left arm is under Alice doing the same, curving to her back and my right arm on the small of her back.

We only pull apart so I can breathe. We hold each other without our lips touching now. Our foreheads do touch though. I grin and so does Alice, "I really love you." I say not realizing what I said until after it came out of my mouth.

"I love you too."

**[AN] Reviews maybe? Sorry this chapter is short but, well, I am tired and the next chapter should not be merged with his one. Trust me there. Once again, review please! Even if it is negative like, tell me what I can do better. I bet I have either bad ideas or decent ideas that can be better I just need to know ****_how_**** to improve them. Thanks -Feel~Carpe~Diem :D**


End file.
